Heart Without A Beat
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Never we loose our loved one's. They accompany us. They don't dissappear from our lives. We merely live in different rooms... (ISHYANT n little KAVI)


Hi.. a new OS on ishyant... little kavi...

Heart without a beat...

A girl and man were sitting on the beach. The girls head was on the man's shoulder while the man's hand was wrapped around her shoulder. Both were looking at the water. Lost in their own thoughts.

Girl: Dushyant..

Dushyant: haa... kya hua ishi?

Ishita: dushyant...kismat bhi ajeeb khel khelti hain na?

Dushyant: Ha ishita... Ishita main uss yadeon main wapas nahi jana chahta. Wo log, wo parishani, wo judai, aisa lagta hain ki wo duniya hamare liye bani hi nahi thi.

Ishita: ha dushaynt...aaj ham ek sath hain lekin hame kitne sacrifices karne pade hain na?

Dushyant: pyaar ko dusra nam takleef aur sacrifices hain mere jaan. Jeete jee nahi kam se kam marne ke bad tohek sath hain...

Ishita: muzhe aaj bhi to din yaad hain dushyant...

FLASHBACK:

Girl's House... at 7:pm.

Phone conversation.

Girl: hello dushyant!

Dushyant: bolo meri ishi...

Ishita: Dushyant main aaj mom dad se hamare baaremain bat karni waali hun tum apne mom dad se bat kar lena. Main tumhe raat ko call karti hun...

Dushyant: ok mere jaan...

Ishita: bye love you.

Dushyant: love u too.

The call ended. Ishita rushed towads her parents. Her dad was watching TV while her mom was working in the kitchen.

Ishita: mom..

Savita ji:(ishita mom) kya hua ishita?

Ishita: mom muzhe aapse aur dad se kuch zaroori bat karni hain.

Savita ji: arey bolo na beta..

Ishita: mom muzhe aap donno se ek sath bat karni hain.

Savita ji: 2 min beta bas ye kaam khatam karke aati hun..

Ishita nodded. She went n sat in the hall with her dad. Her mom came in 5 min n sat beside her dad.

Mahesh ji:(ishita dad) bolo beta.. kya bat karni hain hum donno se?

Ishita: papa wo actually...

Savita ji: ishi... dekho beta hum donno ki bhi tumse bat karni hain.. dekho beta abtum badi ho gayie ho. Shaadi ki umar ho gayie hain tumheri. Maine aur tere dad ne tere liye ladka dekha hain. Kya tum usse shaadi karogi beta?

Ishita was in hell shock! What she just heard was it true? But how could it be? She had to get married to a person she didn't even know! N y would she marry him? She loved dushyant! She started crying.

Ishita: mom! Dad! Main yahi kehene aayi thi ap donno se.. main us ladke se shaadi nahi kar sakti. Ap usko mana kardo.

Mahesh ji: kyaa! Par kyun!

Ishita: Dad... kyunki main Dushyant se

pyaar karti hun! Aur ussi se shaadi karna chahti hun!

Savita ji: kya! Ishi! Tum pagal ho gayie ho? Tum kisi se pyaar karti hon! Chi!

Mahesh ji: ishi! Tum jaanti hon na! Hamare khandan main pyaar karna matlab.. nahi yeh shadi nahi ho sakti!

Ishita: mom! Dad! Plz! Main aur dushyant ek dusre se bahoot pyaar karte hain! Plz! Wo muzhe khush rakhega! Dad! Plz dad plz!

Mahesh ji: bilkul nahi! Ishi! Yeh shaadi nahi ho sakti matlab nahi ho sakti!

Mahesh n savita left towards their room and banged the door shut with anger while ishita sat there crying badly. He dreams broke! How could they say so!

Dushyant's house...

Dushyant with his mom n dad was having dinner in a silence. Dushyant wasn't eating his dinner. He was just moving his food back and forth in his plate.

Ragini ji:(dushyant mom) Beta.. kya hua? Khanna kyun nahi khaa rahe?

Dushyant: kuch nahi mom...wo actually aapse aur dad se kuch bat karni hain...

Ashok ji:(dushyant dad) bolo beta...kya bat karni hai?

Dushyant: Dad actually mainek ladki se pyaar karta hun. Uska naam ishita hain. Aur main usse shaadi karna chahta hun..

Ashok ji:(stood up in a shock) kyaaa! Kya kaha tumne! Tum uss ladki se shaadi karna chahte ho!

Ragini ji: dushyant! Himmat kaise hui tumhari! Yeh khayal apne dimag se nikal do! Tumhe ussi ladki se shaadi karni hogi jo hum donno tumhare liye pasand karenge! Samjhe tum!

Dushyant:lekin mom... ishita bahoot achi ladki hain. Aur hum donno ek dusre se pyaar karte hain.. mom plz dad aap toh...

Ashok: nahi dushyant! Tumhari maa saahi keh rahi hain!(ordering tone). Aur muzhe koi discussion nahi chahihe! Tum uss ladki ko bhul jao!

Dushyant: lekin dad...

Before he could say anything his parents went away. Dushyant was shattered borken. How would he convince his parnets? He knew his mom n dad well. Once they declared something its was impossible to make them change their decision. He tried a lot but failed. Both of their parents did whatever they could to separate them Both of their parents stopped them from meeting each other. They didn't allow ishita to go out while dushyants parents started showing him girls for marriage. He finally got a chance and called ishita.

Phone conversation:

Dushyant: ishi...

Ishita:(crying) bolo dushyant...

Dushyant: ishi tum ro rahe ho?

Ishita: dushyant! Mere mom dad ne shaadi se saf saaf inkar kar dia hain! Maine unko samjhane ki koshish ki lekin wo nahi samaj rahe hain! Unko lagta hain pyaar karna galat hain! Wo love marriage ko except nahi karte dushyant...

Dushyant: mere mom dad ne bhi mana kr dia hain ishi... wo keh rahe the muzhe unki pasand ki ladki se shaadi karni hogi. Ishi main e dad ko kitna samjhaya lekin wo nahi samaj rahe. Ishi... muzhe lagta hain ki iss duniya main hum kabhi ek nahi ho paenge...

Ishita: matlab? Tum keh kya rehho? Is duniya main nahi toh phir?

Dushyant: ishi... tum abhi juhu bech pe aao. Jaldi.

Ishita: lein dushyant...

Dushyant: plz ishi.. jaldi aao.

Ishita: ok aati hun.

Juhu beach...

Dushyant n ishita were standing in the water hand in hand. Looking at the sky.

Dushyant: ishi... tum tayiar ho?

Ishita: ha dushyant... jeete jee nahi toh kam se kam maout ke bad toh ek sath honge...yeh duniya hamare lie nahi hain.. hamare pyar ko nahi samaj sakti...

Dushyant: I love you ishita...n I always will.

Ishita: I love you too dushyant.

Without saying anything else they jumped into the water. Hand in hand they were suffocating. But they didn't cre because they could bear that suffocation because thy were with their loved one's. Their heart stopped working in some minutes. But even during death they didn't leave each other alone.

Next day two dead bodies were found by the CID team. All of them were shocked n shattered to see their beloved officers who weee know more. Kavin n purvi were broken completely. Noth of them immediately started crying.

Purvi: Kavin! Kyun! Itni jaldi kaise har man sakte ye donno! Kyun aisa! Har gayie ye donno zindagi se!

Kavin: nahi purvi.. yeh zindagi se hare nahi hain hain. Inke pyaar ki jet hue hain. In dono ne ye sabit kr dia ki pyaar ki takat ke aage koi nahi tik sakta! Zindagi main bhi aur maout main bui ek dusre ka saath nahi chodha hain aur muzhe yakeen hain aage bhi nahi chodenge.

Purvi: ha kavintum theek keh raho ho... missing you dushyant aur ishita... ek dusre ka saath kabhi mat chodna.

PRESENT:

A man and a girl came n sat beside ishyant. Ishyant saw them but they couldn't see ishyant. Ishyant smiled seeing them.

Ishita: yeh donno har saal aate hain na yaha pe? 4 saal ho gayae...

Dushyant: ha hamari death anniversary par purvi aur kavin hamesha yaha pe puri raat guzarte hain. Assman ko dekhte rehete hain.

Ishita: aur hamari birthday's pe bhi.

Dushyant: aisa dost kismat waloo ko milte hain ishita...

Both of them looked at them for a while n smiled.

Purvi: Kavin...

Kavin: hmm.

Purvi: kaha honhe wo donno abhi? Kya kar rahe honge? Yaad aa rahi hain unki...

A tear rolled down her eyes. Kavin wiped the smiled lightly.

Kavin: Purvi.. don't cry plz.. dekhi hamare dusyant aur ishi na wahi kahi baith kar hame dekh raho honge.. aur agr wo tumhe aisa dekehenge kya unhe acha lagega? Nahi na? Plz don't cry. Bhale hi wo hamare pass nahi hain par hamare sath hain... hamesha... hamare dil main aur unki yadien hamare sath hain.

Purvi: ha Kavin... main bas yahi chahti hun wo jaha pe bhi ho khush ho aur hamesha sath ho.

Kavin pulled her in a side hug while they looked up at the starts. Imagining ishyant smiling. While ishyant looked at them smiled n went away hand in hand n disappeared in the water. Kavi looked up in the sky n saw the smiling faces of ishyant...even after death they were together.

**Perhaps they are not starts but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost once's pours down and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy. The loss is unbearable but the memories are sweet. We share your pains and sorrow and we are always there for you. May the lovely souls rest peacefully in the garden of heaven.**

* * *

Chil chil chil guys dont bash on me,... just a OS. PLZ REVIEW.

vry imp thing abt kank...apko lag raha hain m stretching it its nt true. Wo chaps r imo fr this story. Aur story main humne without reason kuch nahi likha hain... abhi flashback start hua hain apko aage aage samaj main asyega story main kya hain... n the flashback n present n all the chps r the requirment of the story. Will updt my fics on weekend. 2morrow. N plz hv patince.

tkcr bye.


End file.
